


The Life Of Larry

by delaney_stypayhorlikson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doctor Liam, Im bad at this, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, kinda a/b/o not very well, sorry - Freeform, yep ok thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaney_stypayhorlikson/pseuds/delaney_stypayhorlikson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is Louis' drama teacher, boyfriend, and the father to his kids... yeah ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Its time

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry my title sucks so bad... this is my first story so please leave me some criticism umm sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes... enjoy?

   Louis was walking down the hall with his eight month pregnant belly tryin to ignore the looks he was getting from his fellow class mates. He was only nineteen years old and his boyfriend, Harry Styles, was not only four years older than him but also the father of his unborn child, and on top of that Harry is also Louis' highschool drama teacher. When Louis got pregnant he had told his parents that he had had a one night stand and he couldn't remember who the father was. No one knew about Louis and Harry's relationship if they did Harry would certianly get in a load of trouble.

   Louis just wanted to go home. He kept his head down and accidently ran into someone. Nervously Louis looked up and sighed in relief it was only Harry. "Oh harry I'm sorry. I should have beem watching where i was going." Louis said not really sure how Harry would react. "It's okay Mister Tomlinson, and  I thought I told you, call me Mr. Styles." Harry said trying to be serious before smiling at louis to let him know that he just didnt want people asking questions about them. "O-oh... Right I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Styles. I just forgot. I should be getting to my class I guess." Louis said nervously. 

    "Um actually I need to see you in my class room for a moment. I can't seem to find your homework paper anywhere." Harry and winking hoping that no one saw. "Oh. Um okay then" Louis said as they walked to Harry's classroom. Louis was kind of glad Harry wanted to talk. He missed Harry and it was hard walking aroung school eight months pregnant. Harry closed the door after he and Louis walked in. Harry smiled softly before turning to kiss him. "I miss kissing you! I went a whole five hours with out any of your kisses and this mornings kiss wasnt that long." Harry smiled kissing Louis again as Louis giggled. "I miss your kisses too, but what if we get caught Haz?" Louis said nervously. "That would suck because i would go to jail... But I'll risk it because I missed you so much. Harry smiled rubbing his hands on Louis' pregnant tummy and kissing him one more time. "I would hate to see you go to jail... and  so would our little one." Louis said patting his overly large tummy. "I'm really excited to finally have this baby. My back is killing me." He said rubbing his lower back. "I know baby. I'm sorry. I wish I could take all the pain away." Harry said frowning slightly. "Its fine. just one more week until we will finally have our little baby boy or girl." Louis said kissing Harry's nose. 

    "Yep and by the way love, I need to ask you something." Harry said. "Any thing, ask away Haz." Louis said happily. "I was wondering if you wanted to come out to your parents with me, I mean we are only four years apart and they were four years apart so it shouldn't be such a bother. I mean besides the fact that you're my student but I already put in my notice to quit and i got a new job at a local Uni, so I won't be your teacher anymore, so then your mum won't flip out and we can spend more time together." Harry rambled out. "I think that's a great idea." Louis giggled then feeling a very sharp pain in his tummy. Harry smiled and then saw the look of pain on louis' beautiful face. "Are you okay babe?" Harry asked concerned. "I-I dont kn-know. my t-tummy hurts really b-bad." Louis said working through the pain. "Is the baby coming?" Harry asked worridly putting his hand on louis' tummy. "I th-think so." Louis cried. "C-can you drive me to the hospital H-haz?" Louis begged tears streaming down his face. 

   "Of course I can love, just let me grab my keyd and the hospital bag." Harry said calmly. "Ahhha Harry hurry it hurts!" Louis screamed in pain bending over the desk in tears. "I know baby I know. Just relax and I'll walk you to the car." Harry said slightly less calm. "I can't w-walk babe it h-hurts!" Louis wailed in pain . "Ok I'll carry you" Harry said before picking him up and carrying him to the car opening the door and sliding louis in, which was hard to door. Louis stomach had grown much larger than it should have if he was only carrying one child even though the doctor swore he only saw on baby Louis and Harry weren't so sure. "I love you Harry Styles." Louis whispered kissing his neck as Harry slipped him in. "I love you too Louis Tomlison." Harry smiled and kissed him back. "to the hospital!" Harry yelled


	2. Lets have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they have a baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry im bad at these things...

    After their speedy fifteen minute car ride Harry and Louis arrived at Saint Marks Omega Hospital. "I need you see doctor Payne." Harry almost yelled at the nurse. "What's going on? Are we having this baby today?" Liam asked. "Yes we are having a baby and it fucking hurts." Louis yelled Harry shot Liam a look and mouthed a silent 'I'm sorry.' Only to receive a sympathetic smile. Liam knew what they were going through. Liam was an alpha, a year ago he met Zayn and got him pregnant. He understood how bad Harry felt when ever Louis hurt. He had explained that Harry and Louis had a special bond that connected them on a deeper level. "Okay lets have this baby." Liam smiled. Harry took Louis' hand as he started to push. "I can see the head." Liam said and then it was over, but the pain was not. Louis kept pushing and an hour after their baby girl Darcy Nicole Styles was born out pops a little boy Nolan James Styles. "She is beautiful." Harry said "They both are. Darcy had your beautiful green eyes and curls and Nolan has my blue eyes and light brown hair." Louis said with a smile on his face.

   

* * *

    Harry was on twitter scrolling through his feed when he came across louis' tweet with a picture of the twins attached. 

_@Louis_Tommo_Tomlinson: Darcy Nicole and Nolan James Tomlinson. My beautiful twins :)_

   Harry felt kind of bad, no where in his tweet did he mention the father of his twins. So Harry quickly took a picture of Louis and the twins and tweeted,

_@Harry_Loves_Louis: My beautiful family. Louis Tomlinson, Darcy Nicole, and Nolan James STYLES._

_  
_

* * *

   "Haz..?" Louis asked tiredy, He was sleepy and his arse hurt. Louis looked around and saw Harry sitting across the room holding Darcy. "Good Morning _Daddy_ Lou. Would you like to hold your son?" harry asked. "Of course hand me ~~my~~ our beautiful baby boy." louis giggled holding his arms out waiting for their son. Louis held his beautiful boy in his arms feeding him hi bottle. Nolan drank it all, Louis bured him and he fell asleep in Louis' arms. "Haz come look." Louis whipered. Harry walked over with Darcy in his arms. "What boo?" Harry asked  "He looks like an angel Harry. Like pure perfection. He truly is a gist from the angels." Louis gushed as tears slipped down his cheeks, it was hard for Louis to believe that this was his little family. "They both are perfet gifts from god. We are so lucky" Harry said and kissed Louis softly


	3. lets see the babies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah here comes jay... proposal..... uhhh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh im so bad at summarys hahaha ok any way thanks for reading. please leave your comments!!!

   After a while Harry decided to call Louis' mum. They weren't expecting her to come right away so they were laying on the bed holding the babies when Jay got there. Louis heard a knock on the door, thinking it was a doctor he told them to come in "Where is my grandbaby?" Jay asked excitedly. Then she lookeed at Harry who was laying next to Louis. "Mr. Styles it was nice of you to stay and bring your daugther but i'm here now so you can go." She said some what rudely. Harry just laughed. "Oh please Jay call me Harry and this little girl is your grand daughter Darcy and that little boy is your grandson Nolan and they are both my babies."Harry said. "What are you talking about?" Jay asked confused. Louis sighed "Harry is my boyfriend and the father of my babies." Louis said proudly. "So you're dating Harry and he is my grand babies dad..." She said slightly confused. "Well thats not all. I hope to be your son in law soon." Harry admitted. Louis was shocked to say the least. "What are you talking about?" Jay asked. "Well if I could..." Harry said getting off of the bed and onto one knee next to Louis. "Harry what are you doing?" Louis asked. "ust let me do this." Harry said and Louis nodded. "Louis we have been together for three years and I have loved every second of it. I was going to do this tonight at dinner but since the babies are already here Im going to do it now. I love you more than any thing. You're the love of my life and I couldn't imagen being with any one else. I want to spend forever with my little omega. We have finally started a family and I Couldnt be happier. Please lou make me the happiest alpha alive and marry me?" Harry said with tears in his eyes. Louis didnt know what to say but he knew he couldn't say no. "Of course I'll marry you." Louis smiled. "One problem.. Louis Styles or Harry Tomlinson?" He blushed. "Louis, Nolan, and Darcy Styeles." Harry smiled sliding the ring onto Louis' finger as he pulled him in for a kiss. "So wait... You're marrying Harry and he is Nolan and Darcy's father?" Jay asked. "Yep thats pretty much it." Harry smiled. "Okay... Well then let my grandbaby."Jay smiled "Which one?" Louis asked. "Let me see the little girl please." Jay smiled. As Harry handed her Darcy. "Isn't she beautifu?" Louis asked. "She is stunning and look at those green eyes." She exclaimed. "They look just like her daddy's" Louis grinned kissing Harry's cheek.  They talked for an hour before Jay left hugging every one, even Harry.

* * *

-The Next Day-

   "Knock Knock!" Doctor Payne smiled as he opened the door. "Shhhh." Louis said pointin to a sleeping Harry. "He's been up all night with the babies" Louis explained. "Oh well I've signed all the papers and you guys can go home when ever. Oh and Zayn, the baby and I will be over some time this weekend." He smiled. "Thanks Liam." Louis smiled. Liam nodded and walked out as Louis got up and got clean clothes on before putting the twins in matching outfits. He looked over and Harry was still asleep he walked over and put Darcy in his arms and Kissed his cheek. "Good morning haz" Louis giggled. "Good morning lou bear are we reading to go home?" Harry asked excited for their first night home. "Um Harry?" Louis said softly "Yeah babe?" Harry responded putting the babies in the carriers. "Where are we going to live? I mean we are engaged and I don't have a house so I guess me and the babies could stay with my mum" Louis said softly. "I guess but I have a nursery set up at my house. Niall was up all night putting the crib and changing table together. And I was hoping that you and the babies would move in with me..." Harry faded out. "Are you asking me to to move in with you?" Louis asked excitedly. "Well looks like I am babe. What do you say? Lets go home." Harry smiled. Louis nodded "Lets go home baby cakes." He said. Louis was so excited to be going home with his fiance and their babies.

* * *

-That Night-

   Every four hours Darcy would cry. Every four hours like clock work never even a minute late. Then exactly an hour and a half after Darcy cried Nolan wouldwake up and cry. They took turns with the babies, Harry almost always got Darcy and Louis almost always got Nolan. But Louis didn't mind, Nolan looked just like Louis it was amazing how much they looked alike. That night krept by slowly evey minute passing felt like hours until the sun finally came up.  


  



	4. First Day Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies come home the boys come over... yep ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so thank you guys for reading this it means a lot. Again leave your comment tell me what im doing good at and what needs to improve thank so much!!

   "Good morning my love. How are you this morning?" Louis heard harry cooing he rolled over to kiss him then realized he wasn't there, he wasn't next to Louis, he wasn't even talking to him. Harry was some where else in the house. Louis got up and walked down the hallway to the nursery he looked in and smiled seeing Harry holding Darcy fedding her, Harry hadn't noticed Louis standing their and kept talking to her. "You know daddy lou says you look just like me Darcy. And you know I think he is wrong. You have his nose , his smile, and his adorable little giggle. You remind me alot of my Louis. I really love your daddy. He is the love of my life and we are getting married next month, I'm so excited." Harry was being so cute. He just kept talking. "You know Darcy, I remember when i first met daddy. It was three yearHarrys ago and he was a freshman..." Louis rolled his eyes 'Not this story again' he thought. "He walked into my class first period and took my breath away. daddy was so perfedt but he was so young. The next year was when I finally had the courage to ask him out. I was s nervous afraid he would say no, but he didnt daddy said yes. I was so happy. And we've been together ever since. I even found a new job just so he and I could stay together. And when he told me we were going to be daddy's I was so excited but he was so nervous. All my dreams came true when Louis told me he was pregnant... Wait no all my dreams came true when he agreed to mary me, the day you and bubby were born" Harry kept tellling Darcy how excited he was even though they both knew she couldn't respond, It was still so cute. Louis listened to him tell her things like how they met, their first date, and his proposal. Louis thought he was amazing he was so unbelievebly lucky to be with some one as amazing and loving and caring as Harry. "Hey Haz..." Louis smiled after listening to Hary talk to Darcy for twenty minutes. "Hey Lou how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked. "Long enough to hear about how much you love me." Louis giggled "Im sorry I just had to tell somebody how i feel about you." Harry said blushing brightly. "Well I think you bored her to sleep with our love." Louis smiled."Thats ok because we still have Nolan to spoil with our mushy loveyness and I intend to tell them both!" Harry said giggling softly. All of a sudded Nolan started crying, Louis ran over to the crib and looked down at him. "Hey there Nolan. Are you hungry baby?' Louis cooed he picked Nolan up and he smiled two dimples poping up on either side of his face. "Harry!" Louis squealed excitedly. "What's wrong?!" Harry asked panicking slightly. ""He has your dimples baby!" Louis giggled softly. "That's amazing Lou. He looks like you but has my dimples!" Harry smiled Louis smiled and picked Nolan up and sat him on the changing table and changed him while Harry made a bottle for Nolan. After feedig and changing Nolan they decided to give the twins their firsts baths. Darcy went first. Harry put her in the watter and she giggled, not just normal giggles hystaric giggles. She had Louis' laugh. "Aw some ones enjoying their first bath aren't you Darcy?" Harry cooed. Once calmed down Harry took Darcy out of the tub and dried her off before sitting down on the conter holding her while Louis put Nolan in the tub hoping he would like it as much as Darcy did but of course it wasn't that easy. As soon as he was in the water he started crying. "Shh Nolan it's ok" Louis cooed trying to calm him down but it didn't work. "Harold sing to him!" Louis pleaded. Harry's singing calmed every one down. Harry chuckled and started to sing. _"Twinkle Twinkel little star how I wander what you are. Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky."_ Harry finished singing and Nolan was asleep. "I said calm Harryt not asleep!" Louis giggled. "Oops sorry Lou." Harry shrugged going and changing Darcy.

* * *

-A few hours later-

   Harry and Louis were on the couch while the babies napped when they heard a knock on the door. Harry smiled and ran to the door and but tore it open. "Liam you're here and you brought zayn and Ni!" Harry smiled hugging every one. "Sorry my fiance doesnt have manners please come in." Louis smiled as Darcy cried. Harry smiled and invited them in. "You asked him to marry you?!" Liam whisper yelled. "Yes I did. Why is that such a big deal?" Harry asked. "What were you thiking? You guys wont make it to the wedding!" Liam said in a hushed tone, as Louis came down the stairs. "Boys I'd like you too meet Darcy and Nolan." Louis smiled as he walked into the living room to sit down. "Ooh can I hold Darcy?" Liam asked excitedly. "You'l have to ask Harry, She is a daddy's girl." Louis chuckled. Liam smiled and looked at harrry. "Please?" Liam smiled. "If you hurt my baby girl I'll have to kill you." Harry growled. "Dude I delivered them. I won't hurt her!" Liam smiledd taking Darcy. They all talked for a while and then the boys left.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  They were a month out from the wedding date and the days felt like years. They were both so excited...


	5. Wedding Bells

   The day was finally there. Harry and Louis were finally getting married and Louis was extremly nervous. Darcy was dressed in a beautiful Champaign and eggshell colored dress  and Nolan in a suit with an eggshell tie. They all looked adorable.

* * *

   "You ready Lou? Can I come in?" Niall asked knocking on the door lightly. "Um... Y-Yeah I guess." Louis said shakily. Niall opened the door and walked in slowly and saw Louis crying. "Oh Lou whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Niall asked nervously. "Because I'm so nervous. I'm about to marry Harry Styles, the man of my dreams, the father of my freaking children. I'm freaking out!" Louis cried. "It'll be fine. Harry loves you and the babiesmore than any thing. You guys will make it and have lots of babies." Niall smiled hugging him tightly. "It's time Lou." The usher, Josh, said through the door. "Alright hold on let me get the babies amd them we'll be ready." Louis said softly. "Ok Just hurry you don't want to keep Harry waiting." Josh said . Nial grabbed Darcy and Louis carried Nolan. "Alright let's go." Louis smiled to Josh. They walked to the doors and they opemed Niall walked in with his husband Calm holding Darcy and their daughter Madison. Liam walked in holding his son Ashton and Zayn holding Nolan. Then the music started playing and Jay walked Louis down the aisle with roses in hand. They got to the alter and Jay hugged him. There Louis and Harry stood holding hands on their wedding day waiting for the preacher to begin. 

* * *

   "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matramony (IDK if I spelled that right). If any one has any reason why these two shouldnt be married speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said, while Harry looked at Liam with a very dirty look knowing that Liam would say something stupid. "Since there are no objections lets begin. Harry would you like to read your vows?" He asked. "Of course I would." Harry smiled widely wiping his tears away. Niall wuickly pulld a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Harry. He quickly unfolded the paper and cleared his throat.  "Louis, I love you more than anything, You're the love of my life and I don't know where I would be with out you. We have two beautiful children together and I love you all. I'm so excited to be spending the rest of my like with you. I love you so much." Harry said tears falling down his cheeks. "You're turn Louis." The preacher said. "Harry I don't kniw what to say really. I remember the first time I met you. We were at school and I was in your first period drama class, and you were so beautiful, you still are. I love you so much. You're the love of my life and I don't want to imagen a life with out you. You're the father of my children and the love of my life. I love you." Louis said tears streaming down both of their faces. "You two are adorable." The preacher smiled. "Now Harry do you take Louis to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in healt, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher said. "I do." Harry smiled slipping the ring onto Louis' finger. "Louis do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher said. "I do." Louis nodded slipping Harry's ring on. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands you may kiss." He said. Harry smild excitedly and pulled Louis down into a kiss. "Ladies and gentelmen I'd like to welcome, for the first time, Harry and Louis Styles." Everyone cheered 

 


	6. honey moon...

 After the ceramony and reception everyone left and Harry and Louis packed all the gifts and put the babies in the car and drove home to leave the babies with Niall, Calum and Madison.

* * *

    After their long drive they finally arrived home. Harry took both sleepimg babies inside, to be greated by Calum and Madison. "Hi uncy lou!" Madison giggled. "Hey Maddie! I missed you" Louis smiled picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Niall, take Nolan and I'll take Darcy and we'll take them upstairs and lay them down and then Louis and I will ne off." Harry smiled. "Alright lets go. About an hour later Harry and Louis were packed and in the car on the way the the air port to go to Fiji. After their hour and a half drive the arived at the air port and borded the plain. "I love you Louis." Harry smiled kissing his cheek softly. "I love you too Haz." Louis smiled kissing back softly. "I'm so ready for this honey moon to begin." Harry said after a long while of silence. "Me too when are we supposed to be there?" Louis asked bored out of his mind. "I'm not sure sweetie, just lay back and take a nap okay?" Harry smiled. "Yeah okay I guess" Louis said as he closed his eyes. "I love you Lou Bear." Harry smiled softly. "I lovr you too" Louis said.

   Louis had fallen asleep and was out cold. So Harry decided it was time to make some plans for when they finally arrived at the hotel in Fiji. Harry called the hotel and told them he needed roses, champaign, rose pettels, candels, chocolates, and lots of bubbles for the bubble baths. Harry also told them that he would call when they were five minutes away and to have the bath hot and ready and the candels lit, and the champaign chilling when they got there. After his phone call to the hotel he called Niall. "Hey Ni how are my babies?" Harry asked when Niall picked up. "All good here Harry how's Louis?" Niall asked. "Louis' asleep right now and I've called and set up everything at the hotel." Harry replied nervously. "Good luck Haz. Everything will be fine, he loves you and you love him and any thing you guys do will be perfect. Have fun I have to go Darcy is crying." Niall chirped before hanging up. Harry was going to need all the luck he could get. He was very nervouse. _"Ladies and gentelmen please fasten your seat belt. We will be landing in a few minutes."_ The flight   
attendent said happily. "Louis you need to wake up!" Harry smiled lightly shaking his shoulders. "Haz I don't wanna! Five more minutes please." Louis whined. "No Lou we are going to be landing in a few minutes and you need to buckel your seat belt." Harry said smiling. "Woo hoo honeymoon!" Louis giggled sitting his seat u[p and buckeling his belt.  "I"m so excited Lou." Harry whispered softly. "Me too, I can't wait Haz." Louis smiled. _"Ladies and gentelmen I would like to thank you for flying Fiji Internaitonal. Welcome to Fiji enjoy your stay."_ The piolt saod as tjeu exoited the plane and leaving the air port. They grab their bags and headed to the car driver waiting for them. "Harry and Louis Styles?" The man asked. "Yes sir we are and you are?" Harry asked. "I'm Marcel and I'll be your driver while you're here." Marcel said hapily. "It's nice to meet you Marcel. I'm Harry and this is my husband Louis." Harry said "Very nice to meet you both. Are we reaady to go to the hotel?" Marcel asked. "I'm ready if you are Haz." Louis said. "Alright then let's go." Marcel smiled taking their bags.  THe drive was long but the managed to entertain themselves until they finally reached their resort on the water. "Give me a call when you want to go somewhere." Marcel smiled as he helped them take their begs to the door. "Will do Marcel." Louis nodded smiling as they walked inside. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut not very well written smut but smut

  

        Louis opened the door and the sight before him was amazing. There were rose petals every where all over the bed and floor, candles all over the tops of the furniture, a large heart shaped box of chocolate on the bed. Louis walked in and looked around some more. "Harry did you do all of this?" Louis asked his heart skipping a beat or two. "Keep walking babe theres more. check the living room and bathroom." Harry smiled as he nodded. Louis kept walking until theu came to the living room. There were even more rose petals a big bottel of champaign, two glasses, a fire in the fireplace and a bunch of Louis' favorite movies. Louis was amazed at how romantic his new husband was. "Harry this is amazing." Louis blushed. Harry smiled widely "Keep going babe. Check the bathroom." He said still smiling. They walked  to the bathroom and opened the door, the tub was full of bubbles, and rose petals. There were candels all around the tub and soft piano music playing. Louis turned around to kiss Harry but was greeted by a naked Harry."Harry why are you naked?" Louis asked blushing. "Take off your clothes lou." Harry replied getting into the tub. "But Haz can we both fit?" Louis asked nervously, he knew what Harry wanted but they hadn't had sex since they found out that Louis was pregnant. "It'll be a close squeeze but we will make it work." Harry said winking at him. Louis nodded stripping out of his clothes and setteling into the tub sitting between Harry's legs while he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. Louis wiggled closer to him feeling Harry's length harden against his bum. "Some one's a little excited." Louis giggled. "Just a little. You just look so beautiful tonight." Harry whispered seductivly into Louis' ear while kissing his neck “Harry!” Louis whimpered softly turning around to straddle his waist. “What is it baby?” Harry asked kissing his collar bones softly. “I need you.” Louis whimpered grinding their lengths together getting hard quickly. “Louis” Harry whimpered “Please touch me, I need you to touch me Louis.” Harry whimpered desperately. Louis quickly reached his hand down wrapping his fingers around Harry’s length, slowly rubbing up and down brushing his thumb over the slit every chance he got. Harry moaned loudly, thrusting into Louis’ hand. Louis pumped his length quicker bringing Harry closer to the edge quickly. He honestly couldn’t believe that they were married now. It was amazing to Louis and he couldn’t be happier. Louis was broken from his thoughts by Harry moaning his name “Fuck Louis! Yes oh god!” Harry moaned loudly. “That was amazing Louis.” Harry said tiredly. Louis smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome Harry.” Louis smiled. “Can I make you feel good now?” Harry asked sucking at Louis’ neck. “I’m nervous Harry.” Louis said nervously. “Why are you nervous babe?” Harry asked slightly concerned. He did not want to hurt Louis, didn’t want him to be uncomfortable in any way. “We haven’t made love in so long. What if its not as good?” Louis asked shyly. “Aw Louis it’s ok. We’re married now everything we do will always be amazing. We have forever to make love together, so we can wait as long as you want to. We don’t have to do it now if you’re not ready, just know that either way I love you.” Harry smiled softly kissing his forehead. “Harry I love you too, and I am ready. I want to be with you, I’m ready Haz.” Louis smiled kissing him roughly. Harry kissed back just as roughly before reaching back and rubbing his hole gently. “God I love you.” Harry smiled sucking a mark onto his neck. He slowly slipped a finger into his hole as Louis threw his head back moaning softly. “Oh fuck Harry.” He gasped pushing back on Harry’s finger. Harry smirked and fingered him open quickly. Ten minutes and three fingers later Harry pulled his fingers out and slowly rubbed the tip of his length over Louis’ hole. “Don’t tease me Harry please.” Louis pleaded. Harry nodded softly and kissed him gently before slowly pushing into Louis’ tight heat. “Shit Louis you’re so fucking tight.” Harry groaned stopping half way in to give Louis time to adjust. Louis gasped softly and pushed back on Harry trying to get more of him in. “God Harry please move.” He whimpered before picking him self up and slamming back down bouncing on his length hitting his prostate every time. “Holy shit Louis!” Harry moaned feeling the base of his length start to swell before slamming up into him one more time as his knot popped stretching Louis’ rim. “Fuck Haarry.” Louis moaned Loudly breathing heavily as he leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder. Louis panted heavily as he came down from his high. The two newlyweds stayed in the tub locked together for several minutes. After dinner they watched a movie and went to bed.


	8. Breakfast at Harrys

Harry woke up early the next morning to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach outside their shack. He looked over and saw his beautiful husband still asleep probably worn out from the night before. Harry slowly got up, careful not to wake Louis up. He walked outside and quickly dialed Marcel’s number. “Hey Marcel, it’s Harry I need a favor.” Harry said softly trying to make sure not to wake Louis. “Sure what do you need?” Marcel asked. “I need a dozen white roses two breakfast meals coffee and juice. I’ll pay you when you get here.” Harry smiled widely. “Okay I’ll be there soon.” Marcel said before hanging up. Harry smiled and walked back inside quickly thankfully finding Louis was still asleep in their bed. Ten minutes later Harry’s phone buzzed and Marcel was there. He quickly ran out to the car paid Marcel and went to set up breakfast. He walked onto the back deck, over looking the water, and set up the breakfast. He laid a trail of rose petals from their bed to the patio with a note on the pillow that said ‘follow the roses’. He walked out of the house about twenty minutes later wearing his white honeymoon boxers. Harry waited and soon Louis came out of the house smiling widely. “Good morning Mr. Styles.” Harry said happily. “Good morning to you too Mr. Styles.” Louis smiled kissing him gently before sitting down. “So Lou what do you want to do today?” Harry asked smiling. “I’m not sure babe what would you like to do today?” Louis smiled. “Well we could go to the beach, surfing hiking, or boating.” Harry suggested eating his breakfast. Louis nodded smiling happily. “Wow I think a walk on the beach sounds fun and then a boat ride for dinner?” Louis smiled. “I think that sounds great Lou. Let’s eat breakfast first and then I’ll call Marcel and then he can take us to the beach.” Harry said taking a bite of his pancakes. “Okay!” Louis smiled. They ate in silence exchanging loving looks and winks every now and then. After breakfast they went to get dressed. Louis went to the bathroom and changed. When he came out he was wearing white swimming trunks that said ‘Styles’ on the back and a black t shirt. Harry thought he looked amazing and couldn’t help but notice the shiny silver wedding ring on his finger. “Wow you look amazing Lou.” Harry smiled. “So do you” Louis said kissing him softly. Harry was wearing black swim trunks that said ‘Styles’ on the back and a white tshirt. “Alright babe lets get going.” Harry smiled as they walked out to Marcel’s car. The drive was long and after an hour or so they finally got there. “Alright boys a mile down that path there will be a clearing and that’s the beach.” He smiled. The boys smiled and got out of the car. And started walking.


	9. our moment

“I don’t want to walk Harry.” Louis whined as they walked down the path. Harry rolled his eyes and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and kept walking. “Look at how beautiful every thing is.” Harry whispered to Louis. “Just like you Harry.” Louis smiled softly kissing the back of Harry’s shoulder. They kept walking for what felt like hours until they finally came across the clearing. They walked past it and onto the beach with hot and beautiful white sand. “wow this is amazing.” Louis smiled as Harry put him back on the ground. Harry laid out the towel as Louis walked towards the water. “Louis Styles get over here and put on some sun block! You don’t want to get a sun burn on our honey moon do you?” Harry said somewhat motherly. “Coming Harry.” Louis giggled running towards him, leaping into his arms sending Harry to the ground. “Fuck Louis!” Harry yelled in pain. “That really fucking hurt Louis.” Harry whimpered tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry Harry. Please don’t cry babe.” Louis said kissing his nose. “I love you. I’m sorry” Louis whispered over and over again. “It’s fine boo bear, calm down please” Harry said calmly. “Okay can we get up now?” Louis asked sympathetically. “Yeah babe lets go lay down on the towels and I can put some sun screen on the both of us.”Harry said getting up and trudging to the towels. Sometime later Harry looked up “Louis” He whimpered as the pain radiated through his shoulder. “yeah babe whats wrong?” Louis asked quietly. “My shoulder it really hurts. I think it might be bleeding” Harry said tears streaming down his cheeks. “Here let me call marcel and he can come pick us up.” Louis said softly. “No, no its fine just help me up and look at it.” Harry said. “Okay babe” Louis sighed reluctantly. Louis helped him up and look at his shoulder. “Its bleeding babe.” Louis said wiping the blood off of Harry’s shoulder with a towel. “There is a first aid kit in my bag, go grab it and bandage my shoulder ok?” Harry said quietly. Louis nodded and ran over to Harry’s bag before coming back and cleaning and bandaging his shoulder then kissing harry’s cheek. “Thanks babe” Harry smiled kissing him back. They sat there for a while talking about the babies, and their friends, what they were doing today, and other random things. The pain in Harry’s shoulder began to fade away and Harry got up and went for a walk with Louis’ hand in his. They walked in silence, they didn’t really talk much until Louis finally said something. “Harry?” Louis asked after about thirty minutes of silence. “Yeah lou?” Harry replied. “When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?” Louis asked in a hushed tone. “Well I really knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when you walked into my class for the first time your freshman year. I really knew I would want to spend forever with you. You were so beautiful, you still are babe.” Harry smiled kissing his nose. “And when I knotted you for the first time and we bonded I knew I couldn’t live without you, I knew I couldn’t let anyone else have you.” Harry smiled rubbing his side. “Oh… I didn’t think you had liked me for that long.” Louis said lowly. “What about you? When did you know you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?” Harry asked slightly worried. “Well do you remember the first time I came to your desk to ask you a question and your hand touched mine?” Louis asked. “Of course I remember!” harry beamed. “well that’s when I realized you were the one for me. Your hand touched mine and it was like fireworks. It sent shivers down my spine. I knew I had to be with you .” Louis said blushing slightly. Harry couldn’t believe he had that effect on Louis. “You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you so much.” Harry smiled kissing him sweetly. “I love you too Harry.” Louis smiled lovingly kissing back. They kept walking back to where they left their stuff. “Are you ready to go back to the house?” Louis asked. “Yeah we need to head home and get changed” Harry said. “Hey Marcel. Were ready to go and we need a private boat ride and dinner” Harry said quietly so Louis wouldn’t hear. “Alright” he smiled.


	10. Midnight memories

The boat was beautiful. It had beautiful white lights, roses, and an amazing steak dinner, with whit wine and champaign. “Wow Harry this is amazing, you look amazing” Louis said smiling. Harry was wearing his black skinny jeans , a white button up shirt, white convers, and a royal blue tie. “Thanks babe you look amazing too.” Harry smiled. Louis was wearing white skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, black convers, and a royal blue tie. They ate in silence again exchanging loving looks and smiles knowing what they would be doing when they got home. “I think we need to get home babe I’m ready to have some ‘desert’” Harry smiled winking at Louis. “Im ready when ever you are.” Louis smiled thinking about all the fun they would be having when they got home. “Marcel.” Harry called. “Yeah?” Marcel responded. “Can you take us back to the house? We are ready” Harry told Marcel winking. “Of course Mr. Styles.” He replied Knowingly. After the short boat ride to their house they walked in. Louis opened the door to their bedroom and was pushed against the wall, Harry’s Lips imideatily attaching to Louis’ while he ground his crotch into Louis’. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip begging for entrance which Louis happily granted. “Lay down on the bed and close your eyes. “ Harry demanded. “Strip first.” Louis gradually did so. Stripping out of his jeans, boxers, and a shirt. “leave the tie.” Harry smirked. Louis simply nodded his head Harry had never been so dominant before. Louis didn’t know why but it was really turning him on. After taking all of his clothes off he laid down on the bed and felt the cool metal of the hand cuffs slipping onto his wrists and began to panic and he opened his eyes. “Harry what are you doing?” He asked panicking. “Shh don’t worry baby I’ll take care of you.” Harry purred as he slipped the blind fold over his eyes and slowly rubbed Louis’ hole before slamming into him. Louis cried out in pain, but he loved it. He moaned loudly crying out Louis’ name. “Fuck Lou oh my god yes!” Harr y groaned before his knot popped and he came. When they finished Harry took the hand cuffs off and cuddled Louis close. Harry fell asleep quickly but Louis stayed awake. Louis groaned and looked at the clock that read 12:04 am. “Haz are you awake?” Louis asked kissing his shoulder. “Not any more baby what’s wrong?” Harry asked. “nothing I just can’t sleep and Im so sleepy.” Louis whined. “Well maybe I can help you with that.” Harry smiled softly. “Maybe we can go for a walk on the beach.” Louis smiled softly. “That sounds great Let’s get dressed” Harry smiled getting up and getting dressed


End file.
